Y nuestro maravilloso clan revive mas fuerte que nunca
by Ryosaku
Summary: Nadie lo podía creer, aquel clan que se caracterizaba por el color de su cabello y ojos negros, tenía ahora un nuevo integrante, guardaba un secreto, que sus padres ocultaron celosamente por todo un mes...


Nota Autora, antes de comenzar solo decir que Naruto no me pertenece sino que es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, pero la historia es totalmente mía. Sin nada más que decir hasta el final, aquí esta:

Y nuestro maravilloso clan revive mas fuerte que nunca

Nadie lo podía creer, aquel clan que se caracterizaba por el color de su cabello y ojos negros, tenía ahora un nuevo integrante con pelo rosa, así es rosa como la Señora Uchiha, ni siquiera Sarada había obtenido el color de pelo de su madre, sino que físicamente era como su padre pero a la vez parecida a su madre.

Cuando en la aldea se enteraron del nuevo integrante estaban felices, continuaba resurgiendo el clan, y hoy mas fuerte que nunca.

Nadie conocía al bebe, ya que después de nacer y de estar los tres días junto a su madre en el hospital y viendo como su padre y hermana pasaban todo el día allá, toda la aldea estaba con la intriga de que había sido. Y mas aun, cuando tsunade solo comentaba en el hospital que era el bebe mas tierno y lindo que había visto, obviamente después de Sarada.

Y sin contar que fue tal el caos ese primer día, que tsunade le prohibió la entrada al séptimo, así es le prohibió la entrada a nuestro queridísimo rubio, después que casi destruyeran el hospital con Sasuke, y es que vamos, naruto nunca se destaco por su sentido de prudencia y silencio, no, todo lo contrario.

Y es que cuando se entero que Sakura estaba dando a luz, este no dudo en dejar un clon, salir por la venta y correr al hospital, y Shikamaru corriendo atrás de el, diciéndole que volviera a cumplir sus deberes, pero vamos, Naruto jamás lo haría, ya que este era un día muy especial, después de prácticamente 12 años nuestro queridísimo Moreno y queridísima Pelirosa volvían a ser padres, y vamos que se lo merecían, después del sacrificio que hizo por proteger a su familia, merecía esta maravillosa recompensa. Y mas aun, después, de aclarar con Sarada todo su pasado y que la habían querido proteger, y dejarle en claro que su madre, era su madre biológica, ya que ella debía saber que los Uchiha solo amaban a una persona y esta era para toda la vida, y el amaba a su madre, aunque no fuera expresivo, ellas lo eran todo para el.

Así que con mayor razón naruto quería estar ahí, aparte que lo mas seguro es que todos estuviesen en el hospital, y cuan ciertas eran sus palabras, porque si, todos los novatos, aunque no tan novatos estaba ahí. Hasta su esposa Hinata estaba ayudando en el parto junto con Ino. Y no hay que olvidar, que también quería joderlo.

Pero en fin, una vez llego el séptimo, digamos que no pasó desapercibido...

Teme! Aquí estoy! Temeeee!

Pero el teme nunca le contesto, ya que el no estaba exactamente en la sala de espera, nop, nuestro sexy Sasuke estaba adentro ayudando a su esposa, pero eso no quiere decir que no lo escucho, ya que hasta dentro de las sala de parto se escuchaba su escandalosa voz, lo que lo llevó a solo bufar y decir dobe.

Mientras que a Tsunade le salió una vena palpable, cuando lo escucho decir Hey viejaaaa! Déjame entrar a conocer a mi sobrino o sobrina!, lamentablemente como estaba concentrada ayudando a su alumna, no podía ir a estampar al rubio en la pared más cercana, así que solo dijo, Hinata dile al mocoso de tu esposo que se calle, sino quiere que lo estampe como estampilla y le prohíba la entrada al hospital!.

Ante esto Hinata solo pudo agachar la cabeza avergonzada y salir una carrera para decirle a su esposo que por favor se callara. Pero lo que nunca esperó fue que al abrir la puerta el no estuviera ahí, no el estaba en la sala de espera gritando a todo pulmón, de la injusticia que la vieja Tsunade hacia por no dejarlo entrar y a Sasuke si, que el tenía todo el derecho al ser Sakura-chan como su hermana. Así que armándose de valor camino hasta su esposo y le explico la situacion, ante esto Naruto solo murmuro que era una abuela injusta, y quedo estático en su lugar, al sentir un escalofrío terrorífico subiendo por su columna, pero lo peor fue cuando su hijo mayor le dijo viejo estupido te lo mereces, por escandaloso!. Y lo señaló. Pero esto no podía quedar así, claro que no, Naruto lo miro para decirle que se callara por mocoso imprudente, pero Hinata los miro a los dos de forma desafiante, y antes de irse para volver ayudar en el parto de su queridísima amiga, alcanzó a ver como padre e hijo se sentaban mirándose con rayos en los ojos, para después ver como su pequeña hija se sentaba en las piernas de su padre para hablar con el. Mientras que Sarada solo los miraba con cara de vergüenza ajena. Para solo murmurar y decir Dobes!.

Mientras hinata volvía camino a la sala de parto y entraba sin ningún problema.

Después de una media hora mas, donde nuevamente comenzó la bulla en la sala de espera, donde se escuchaba,

viejo estupido, cuando sea hokage te daré una patada en el culo y seré mejor que tu!,

a un Naruto enojado diciéndole, Boruto cállate, eres un mocoso imprudente, soy tu padre respétame!

Viejo tonto! No tengo porque respetarte!,

mientras que el resto de los ex novatos armaban un revuelo similar, gritándose cosas o escuchando a lee decir, vamos mi ex flor de cerezo, que arda la llama de la juventud en ti! Y a su hijo acompañándolo, a ten ten pegándole diciéndole que se callara, que o sino los sacarían a patadas.

Mientras que shikamaru junto con su hijo solo se les escuchaba decir que problemático!,

a Temari amenazando a shikamaru que parara todo ese escándalo, mientras que shikamaru solo suspiraba, es que vamos que podía hacer el?, si siempre se habían destacados todos en lo mismo, siempre que en un lugar se juntaban era tal el escándalo que muchas veces los aldeanos arrancaban y otros suspiraban, y es que siempre era lo mismo.

Bueno a excepción que faltaba Sasuke y Sakura ahí para golpear a Naruto y que alguna parte de la aldea quedara destruida.

Mientras que los nuevos novatos, si los hijos de los antiguos, no tenían una escena distinta a la de los adultos, y es que chouchou continuaba con la historia que su padre no era su padre, ni su madre, Boruto continuaba peleando con su padre, ante esto Sarada solo le dijo cállate dobe, eres molesto!

Y boruto indignado comenzó a confrontarla diciéndole Sara- teme porque me tratas así! Sabes que el estupido del viejo y bla bla bla,

es que enserio no quería escucharlo, así que mejor era mirar a otro lado aplicándole la indiferencia mientras soltaba su típico hmp!

Mientras que el hijo de Ino y Sai, solo los miraba y decía que había leído en un libro de su padre, que los lazos se creaban…

Ante esto todos lo miraban con una cara, escuchándose finalmente a Naruto diciéndole a Sai, pero mira si es un mini Sai! No sabe que le espera con un padre como tu!

Ante esto solo Sai lo miraba y le dice lo mismo que a tu hijo le espera de ti! Sobre todo si incluimos que su padre tiene un pene en miniatura ….

Y no pudo continuar hablando porque mientras Naruto ponía cara de shock y preparándose para contestarle, se escucha esa fue buena! ja ahí esta estupido viejo ni para eso sirves!

Y la quinta guerra se desató, Naruto solo quería matar a Sai y golpear a su hijo...

Mientras que en la sala de parto, había una escena similar, o si, y es que la kunoichi mas fuerte, aparte que estaba que le arrancaba el otro brazo a un Sasuke que dignamente aguantaba el dolor, solo era capas de gritar que lo castraria, que se había olvidado del dolor!

Te castrare te juro que lo haré!

Mientras que a todos los que la acompañaban sólo tenían una gota en sus frentes y una sonrisa irónica, y Sasuke solo sonreía de forma socarrona mientras le decía, eso no fue lo que me dijiste hace nueve meses, ni siquiera hace unos días atrás!,

o si hasta ahí quedo, así es, porque el sonrojo que tuvo en sus mejillas solo le permitió enviarle por breves segundo una mirada fulminante a su amado esposo. Mientras que el resto se sonrojaba y es que vamos nadie quiere conocer la parte intima del resto, por muy conocidas y amigas que sean. Pero todo eso acabo cuando escucharon decir a Tsunade vamos sakura una mas y estas lista!

Y en ese minuto Sakura sintió como Sasuke apoyaba su cabeza en su hombro mirando a Tsunade quien recibiría a esa nueva vida, que había sido creada con tanto amor, así como su hermana. Dandole la fuerza a su amada esposa para ese último empujón, quien al hacerlo, a los segundo escucharon un hermoso llanto de un recién nacido. Mientras escuchan a Tsunade decir y sonrojada que era el bebe mas bello, después obviamente de su hermana.

A Sakura le corrían las lagrimas mientras sentía como su esposo escondía su rostro en su cuello para besarle la mejilla y decirle al oído gracias! Gracias por esta bella familia que me has dado y por los que vendrán!,

El resto que los miraba solo vieron como Sakura se sonrojaba. Pero al ver al recién nacido quien estaba después de limpiarlo en los brazos de su madre con su padre al lado, todos quedaron asombrados en esa sala y sonrojados al descubrir ese maravilloso secreto que prometieron guardar hasta un mes después, así es señoras y señores hasta un mes después.

Una vez acordado el pequeño secreto que tenían, sintieron un grito, que no podía ser que de nuestro rubio escandaloso, mientras se veían como Tsunade furia se dirigía a la puerta, seguida de una Hinata, quien aparte de estar atenta a cualquier cosa iría en busca de la pequeña Sarada, para que conociera a ese nuevo integrante… mientras que antes que esto pasara… en la sala de espera…..

Cuando Naruto estaba apunto de fulminar a su revoltoso hijo, apareció quien solo podía faltar en ese bello cuadro, así es nuestro queridísimo Kakashi, quien solo dijo, yo! lo siento pero me perdí por el camino de la vida!,

pero a esto, naruto nuestro séptimo hokage, solo se dio vuelta y le dijo mentira! y llegaste tarde! como hokage me vengare por tu malas costum…"

y no se supo mas ya que en ese momento se escucho un llanto, o si, al fin había nacido el segundo bebe Uchiha, ante esto Naruto solo pudo gritar Al fin Teme! después de 9 meses! bachan déjame entrar a conocer a mi …"

Y su voz no se escucho, porque fue opacada por otra que grito NARUTOO, MOCOSO DE MIERDA! y un golpe que lo estampo en el suelo, escuchandose, NO ME LLAMES VIEJA MOCOSO DE MIERDA!,

mientras todos miraban asombrados como el séptimo estaba en el suelo inconsciente, este asombro no les duro mucho y es que ver a su revoltoso hijo que era la copia exacta de él en esos años como se mofaba de el y le gritaba que se lo merecía, y escuchaban como este le decía, cuando sea hokage te pateare el culo y serás mi súbdito!

a todos les resbalo una gota en sus cabezas, hasta que sintieron un terrorífico escalofrío que recorrió su espalda y es que ver a Tsunade mirándolos como queriendo matarlos, era de temer, obviamente nadie dijo nada, solo observaron como Hinata miraba de forma espeluznante a su hijo, quien sin decir nada se sentaba mudo, viendo como luego ella se acercaba a la pequeña Uchiha para llevarla con su familia, siendo estas seguidas por una furiosa Tsunade que solo decía estupidos mocosos que vienen armar escándalo en mi hospital!, ni crean que los dejare ver a….!

y ya no se supo mas, pues estas se perdieron por el pasillo. Pero este silencio no duro mucho, ya que el infaltable Sai quien comenzó a decir,

esto Naruto solo te paso porque tienes un pene en miniatura, hay un libro que dice….! y nadie lo dejo hablar ya que todos saltaron a tapar su boca, cuando vieron cono una Tsunade furia los miraba y les decía

FUERA DE MI HOSPITAL MOCOSOS IMPERTINENTES!, mientras los ex novatos solo tragaban grueso, Boruto estaba que estallaba en risa, pero vamos no quieres ver a la abuela Tsunade furia, eso no valía la pena.

Mientras tanto Tsunade quien entraba ahora si a la sala de parto, observaba como su bella alumna junto a la pequeña Sarada miraban embelesadas a ese pequeño integrante, y si observaba bien, también podía ver una sonrisa orgullosa con una mirada llena de amor por parte de Sasuke a su pequeña familia, sobre todo a ese bebe quien lo tenia muy en su interior babeando, si ya con Sarada estaba así, no quería ver como estaría con aquel bebe y seguramente con los que vendrían. Sonriendo de forma orgullosa solo pudo pensar, al fin Sakura, has cumplido tus sueños y tus metas, me alegro.

Unas tres horas después, se podía observar como Naruto comenzaba a despertar, al sentarse, se da cuenta que el resto de los novatos no estaban a excepción de Sai, el hijo de este, y sus hijos y a Kakashi, quien estaba sentado leyendo su infaltable libro, algo mareado logra levantarse y cuando esta por abrir su bocata, escucha un,

hmp dobe!

al escuchar la voz de su amigo- casi hermano, se dio vuelta para decirle algo, pero al ver su sonrisa socarrona solo entrecerró sus ojos y le dijo

teme!,

hmp, dobe!,

ante esto naruto decidió pasarlo por alto y decide decirle felicidades teme! ahora quiero conocer a mi hermosa o hermoso sobrino o sobrina!,

pero es detenido por Sasuke quien le dice gracias dobe!, pero no!

ante esto nuestro héroe solo queda paralizado y mirándolo nuevamente le dice como que no teme! tengo derecho a verlos!

no dobe, no tienes derecho!

naruto enojado comienza a señalarlo y a gritarle QUE SI TEME!

NO DOBE, TSK!

SI TEME!

NO DOBE!

QUE SI TEME, QUE SI!

QUE NO USURATONKACHI!

ya en este momento ambos están casi en pose de ataque con los ojos entrecerrados y lanzándose rayos con la mirada, QUE SI TEME, SOY TU HOKAGE, TENGO DERECHO!

TE DIJE QUE NO DOBE Y UNA MIERDA!

Naruto ante esto solo abrio los ojos y antes de responderle los cerro y como si nada le dijo teme haré como que no escuche nada, porque hoy es un día especial, ahora con tu permiso iré a conocer al nuevo o nueva integrante!,

Sasuke quien no se movió de su lugar le dijo, no dobe, no te dejare pasar!

y luego se armo la sexta guerra, porque nuestro héroe comenzó a gritar y a nuestro Sasuke sexy comenzó a salirle esa vena en su frente que decía que estaba perdiendo ya la paciencia, y es que como el dobe de su amigo no entendía que no lo dejaría pasar…..

DÉJAME PASAR TEME, O TE METERÉ UN RASENGAN EN EL CULO!

TE DIJE QUE NO ESTUPIDO DOBE, NO TE DEJARE!, Y SI LO INTENTAS TE METERÉ UN CHIDORI EN EL CULO JUNTO CON EL AMATERASU!

NO ME DIGAS DOBE, TEME, SOY TU HOKAGE! RESPETAME!

JAMAS USURATONKACHI!

y se escucho ESO ES MAESTRO SASUKE, TU PUEDES CONTRA ESTE VIEJO ESTUPIDO! o así es Boruto, igual que su padre no pudo mantener su bocota cerrada, no, tenia que abrirla, lo que se gano un coscorrón por parte de su padre quien le dijo MOCOSO SOY TU PADRE, DEBES APOYARME!

JAMAS VIEJO DE MIERDA!

a Naruto se le hincho la vena de la frente y le dijo a SASUKE POR TU CULPA PARA MI HIJO YO YA NO SOY COOL, TE CASTIGARE, COMO HOKAGE QUE SOY TE PONDRE UN EQUIPO PEOR QUE EL QUE TIENES PARA ENTRENAR!

ante esto Sasuke solo le dijo CÁLLATE DOBE, MOLESTAS!

y Boruto decirle ASÍ ES VIEJO, MOLESTAS, Y NO ME GOLPEES O TE ACUSARE CON OKA-SAN!

y solo falto esto para que finalmente se pusieran en pose de batalla, cada uno listo, uno con rinegan y sharingan, y el otro preparándose para el rasengan,

TEME ME VENGARE Y CUANDO TE PATEE EL CULO, PASARE A CONOCER A MI SOBRINO O SOBRINA!

JAMAS DOBE, PRIMERO TE METO EL CHIDORI!

Ante esto, todos en el hospital estaban con una gota en sus cabezas, la pobre de Shizune a ver que las cosas se calentaban más, solo pudo ir a decirle a Tsunade, quien tirando maldiciones al aire porque no la dejaban tranquila, ni siquiera para beber saque, ya que hoy era un día de celebración, va y quien se cree eso, para ella todos los días son motivos de celebración para beber saque, se paro llena de furia, sin esperar lo que seria a continuación.

Y es que para nuestra directora del hospital no es nada placentero ver a dos mocosos en posición de ataque y cada uno con sus técnicas de pelea en mano, uno con el rasengan y el otro con un chidori, dispuestos a matarse, uno porque no quería que pasara el otro, y el otro porque quería ingresar, y la verdad al primero se lo pasaba por esta vez, porque esperar doce años para finalmente poder volver a ver a su familia, para el día de hoy volver a ser padre, merecía que por esta vez lo defendiera, pero a ese otro mocoso, ooo claro que no se lo dejaría pasar, y una mierda que fuera hokage, ella era la dueña del hospital y se lo haría saber….

y es así como nuestros dos grandes héroes nunca se dieron cuenta, hasta que sintieron un escalofrío recorrer su espalda y escuchar tres voces, una mas que nada un llanto seguido de esta un grito que era de la inconfundible Sakura que gritaba NARUTOOOO, TE MATARE, SHANAROOOOO!, ante esto nuestro queridísimo Sasuke, dedujo que el estupido de su mejor amigo, aunque nunca lo diría en voz alta, había despertado con su escándalo al bebe y eso si que no se lo perdonaría, pero cuando esta apunto de golpearlo, se quedo con las ganas, así es, porque la tercera voz que se escucho fue nada mas ni nada menos que de Tsunade, quien ya cansada del mocoso de Naruto le dijo

NARUTOOOO! y después solo se veía como los que estaban en la sala se hacían a un lado para ver un bulto rubio volando por los aires, rompiendo la pared y quedando como estampilla en la entrada del hospital, luego solo se escucho un estupido mocoso de mierda!

y dándose vuelta se fue sin más, pero antes dijo a todo pulmón ESE MOCOSO TIENE ESTRICTAMENTE PROHIBIDA LA ENTRADA A MI HOSPITAL, Y ME VALE UNA MIERDA QUE SEA HOKAGE! luego no se supo más de ella porque se iba camino a la sala donde estaba su preciosa alumna con su hija y ese bebe, solo se le escuchaba refunfuñar estupido mocoso que hace llorar al bebe!.

El resto que estaba en la sala solo asomo sus cabezas, para ver como estaba su séptimo hokage lleno de polvo con piedras encima, sus ojos en espiral y murmurando algo sobre la injusticia, la fuerza bruta y el respeto sobre su hokage. ante esto todos suspiraron y cada uno decidido irse de ahí. Obviamente nuestro queridísimo Sasuke volvió con su preciosa familia, mientras solo negaba con la cabeza y sonriendo decía dobe!.

Mientras que los aldeanos que pasaban por ahí, solo podían negar con la cabeza, suspirar, y decir, ahí esta nuestro séptimo Hokage, el héroe!. y es que después de tanto tiempo, volvían a ver cosas que se habían perdido. así que, como si nada, todos continuaron con sus vidas, mientras nuestro rubio estaba inconsciente.

Cuatro horas después, se puede ver a las afueras del hospital a un rubio lleno de moretones, sentado a lo indio y gritando NADIE ME MOVERA! ANTES CONOCERE A MI SOBRINO O SOBRINA! YA NADIE ME RESPETA! siendo interrumpido por su hijo

oye viejo, mejor andate a la casa!

mocoso no me moveré, traidor!

ante esto su hijo solo sonrío de forma zorruna y se fue, ya que si su padre quería quedarse ahí, era problema de él, total él se perdía un rico ramen hecho por su Oka-san.

Mientras Naruto continuaba gritando y despotricando, no se dio cuenta que una botella de saque iba directo a su cabeza hasta que esta lo golpeo, lo que lo llevo a gritar NADA ME MOVERA, AUNQUE LLUEVE, TRUENE, TERREMOTEE, NADA, NI SIQUIERA AKATSUKI MISMO! y así termino ese día, hasta el siguiente.

Y si, como podemos observar nuestro queridísimo Naruto continuaba sentado donde mismo, lo único distinto es que ahora frente a él estaba Shikamaru, quien lo miraba de forma molesta, pensando que esto era tan problemático. para decirle Naruto, es hora que vayas a la oficina, necesitamos que termines el papeleo!,

Naruto obviamente indignado le contesto no, no me moveré de aquí Shikamaru, aparte que ya tienes un clon mío, a mi no me necesitas, yo no me moveré de aquí hasta que el teme me muestre a mi sobrino o sobrina!

Naruto te necesitamos a ti no a tu clon!,

ya te dije que no Shikamaru!

problemático! y ante esto Shikamaru se fue diciendo como tu quieras!.

Y así paso un segundo día donde el héroe, el séptimo se quedaba una segunda noche más acampando fuera del hospital.

Al tercer dia y cerca de las dos de la tarde este despertaba, con frío y con hambre, sin contar que estaba acalambrado, pero así y todo no se movería, hasta que algo o mas bien alguien le tapo el sol, mirando hacia arriba ve a su mejor amigo casi hermano, sonriéndole de forma socarrona,

vaya dobe, si que eres escandaloso!,

Naruto solo lo miro entrecerrando sus ojos,

estupido teme, es tu culpa!

ante esto Sasuke solo sonrío más y le lanzo un pote quien Naruto recibió, al abrirlo pudo darse cuenta que era ramen y no cualquiera sino que de Ichiraku, al levantar su vista para darle las gracias a Sasuke, pudo ver que este con mano en el bolsillo se daba la vuelta y cuando Naruto estaba hechandose ramen a la boca, Sasuke le dijo

por cierto dobe, no tienes que continuar acampando, sakura ya esta en casa, pasamos al lado tuyo temprano!

ante esto Naruto quedo en estado de shock grito un Nooooo! TEME! y antes de lanzarle un shuriken Sasuke desapareció.

Naruto indignado se levanta apenas y grita IRE A TU CASA TEMEEE! pero cual fue su sorpresa, cuando se dio cuenta que no sabia donde estaba su casa, y es que hace tan solo unos pocos días le entregaban una nueva, después que Sakura destruyera la anterior. y solo se escucho ME LAS PAGARAS TEMEEEEE!

Sasuke quien ya estaba llegando a su casa solo sonrío y dijo usuratonkachi!. Al abrir la puerta de su hogar, y decir estoy en casa!, este fue recibido por su esposa quien le dijo bienvenido sasuke!

y acercándose le da un beso lleno de amor, sonrojando a Sakura, al separarse le dice y Sarada?!

esta arriba con Itachi! y así es, el maravilloso bebe que solo llevaba tres días de nacido fue un maravilloso varón, pero porque el misterio?.

Mientras Sakura comenzaba a terminar de preparar el almuerzo, Sasuke subío al segundo piso y se dirigió a la habitación de su pequeño retoño y pudo observar una de las bellas imágenes que atesoraría por siempre, porque su querida Sarada tenia en brazos a su pequeño Itachi, el observo como su hija después de darle el biberón a Itachi lo dejaba en la cuna, ante esto sasuke se acerco a ellos y colocando su brazo en la cabeza de su hija, quien lo miro y tuvo contacto con los ojos de su progenitor, este agachándose le dijo gracias!

y toco su frente con sus dos dedos, luego le dijo baja tu madre servirá pronto el almuerzo!,

ante esto su hija bajo inmediatamente, total ya estaba su padre en casa, así que se encamino hasta su progenitora.

Mientras Sasuke se levantaba y observaba a su pequeño, quien lo tenia totalmente embobado, su pequeño intuyendo que el estaba cerca abrio sus ojos y lo miro estirando después los brazos para que lo tomara, sin pensar que aquello solo derretía mas a su padre, Sasuke tomándolo en brazos, bajo con el hasta el primer piso.

Al llegar pudo observar a sus dos chicas, las dos mujeres mas importantes de su vida, sobre todo su esposa que tenía un amor admirable hacia el, a pesar de todo lo vivido, de las lagrimas que le provocó, de la angustia, siempre se sorprendía con ella, siempre fue su gran apoyo, una mujer admirable que aunque no se lo dijiera le robaba el aliento, prácticamente lo tenía en sus manos, y la amaba. Y estaba tan agradecido de tenerla junto a el, porque no solo ilumino sus días, sino que ha cada momento le ha cumplido lo que una vez le prometió, de hacerlo el hombre mas feliz y que nunca se arrepentiría. Y cuan cierto era. Porque no se arrepentía, al contrario era el hombre mas orgulloso por tenerla como esposa y madre de sus dos bellos hijos.

Si supiera cuanto las extraño esos doce años, pero al fin estaba en casa, y desde ahora se prometía no alejarse nunca mas de su familia, porque no soportaría otro par de años lejos de sus hijos y de su esposa, sin poder tocarla y amarla en la intimidad de su hogar, y sin continuar renaciendo el clan.

Y con esos pensamientos y una sonrisa sincera y orgullosa camino hasta la mesa donde se sentó esperando a su hija y esposa, quienes terminando de llevar el almuerzo se sentaron una a cada lado de Sasuke, quien obviamente antes de comenzar a comer demandó un beso cálido de su esposa, quien a pesar de las muestras de afecto de su esposo continuaba sonrojándose. Mientras ambos en esa fracción de segundos disfrutaba de una pequeña burbuja de amor, eran mirados por su hija Sarada, quien por primera vez entendía el vínculo que unía a sus padres, y que si bien en un principio dudo tantas cosas, entendía ahora que su padre las amaba mas que nada en el mundo, sobre todo a su madre, quien le dio una nueva luz de esperanza.

Pero como bien sabemos, una burbuja no puede durar por siempre y eso se los hizo saber Itachi, cuando comenzó a demandar a su madre, porque tenía hambre, ante esto Sasuke le dio a Itachi a Sakura, para que lo amamantara mientras se disponían a comer.

Y así paso un día más en el hogar uchiha.

Claro que nadie imagino que en otra parte de la aldea había un rubio, exactamente conocido como el séptimo, armando planes para conocer al bebe que tanto su amigo no dejaba que conociera. Ya veras teme, lograre conocer a mi sobrino o sobrina!

A los diez días iba caminando tranquilamente la familia Uchiha, hacia el hospital para un control del pequeño Itachi, claro que todos los aldeanos los miraban y es que hasta el momento nadie conocía los rasgos del nuevo integrante, aunque basándose por Sarada, lo mas probable es que fuera una copia exacta a su padre, pero como lo llevaba Sakura en brazos y con un traje que lo tapaba prácticamente todo, no se le veían los ojos ni el color de cabello. Así que se podría decir que Konoha entera estaba con la incertidumbre.

Mientras la orgullosa familia continuaba su viaje hacia el hospital, a unos metros atrás de ellos, ocultos detrás de unos negocios, se podía observar a dos sombras, una mas alta que la otra, pero que si se observaba detalladamente, se darían cuenta que eran dos rubios, que planeaban su siguiente asalto.

muy bien bruto, has entendido lo que haremos, tebayo?!

si viejo!

que no me llames viejo, soy tu padre!

si…... viejo!

y asi continuaron unos minutos más, y como estaban tan sumergidos en su propia discusión, no se dieron cuenta que los aldeanos los observaban y suspiraban. finalmente y después de ver que no llegarían a nada con esa absurda discusión, Naruto observo que los Uchihas se estaban alejando, así que dejando de lado las diferencias con su pequeño hijo, decidieron poner en marcha el plan, desapareciendo en una nube de humo, para posteriormente aparecer delante y por los lados de Sakura, para así quitarle el gorro al bebe, claro que nunca esperaron que su plan no funcionaria como ellos lo tenia planeado, y es que no vieron que tanto Sasuke como Sarada ya sabian que ellos lo seguían.

Así que cuando Naruto estaba acercando su mano para así poder sacar el gorro, su brazo fue detenido nada más ni nada menos que por Sasuke, provocando de esta forma una lucha entre Sasuke y Naruto con sus clones, mientras gritaba,

Vamos Borutooo!,

pero claro mientras el pequeño rubio continuaba con los planes de su padre fue detenido por Sarada, quien lo miraba molesta y se unia a la batalla, mientras que a Sakura comenzaba a hinchase la vena en su frente, molesta por su revoltoso amigo, y era tanto el grado de su molestia, que cuando otros clones se acercaban a ella, estos no duraban nada de los puñetazos que les llegaban, mientras gritaba

NARUTOOO!,

cuando ya no quedaban clones y solo eran Naruto, Boruto, Sasuke, Sarada y Sakura con el bebe en sus brazos, ambos rubios saltaron y fueron en contra de Sasuke y Sarada, claro que no contaron con que tanto padre como hija estaban más que molestos con ese par de rubios atolondrados, como que la mirada de Sakura seria fulminante contra esos rubios, así que al sentir esa mirada terrorífica y sentir un escalofrío por su espalda, perdieron toda concentración y no fueron capaz de poder defenderse del inesperado puño que recibieron en plena cara por parte de Sasuke y Sarada, enviándolos como proyectil de vuelta, chocando cada uno con una pared, quedando como estampillas, escuchando a Sasuke y a Sarada pronunciar son tan molestos tsk!,

pero claro lo peor no fue ahí, no, y es que Sakura estaba tan molesta que al golpear el suelo con un pie, provoco que las paredes donde ambos rubios estaban, se rompieran y terminaran dejando a ambos rubios entre escombros, mientras se observaba a Sakura, dando vuelta y llaman tanto a Sasuke como a Sarada, para continuar su camino, mientras que padre he hija decían Dobes's!.

mientras todo esto pasaba, fue todo observado por nuestros queridos aldeanos, quienes ya acostumbrados a esta muestra de cariño por parte del ex equipo 7, continuaron con su vida, pensando todos en común, que la familia Uchiha era digno ejemplo de trabajo en equipo, claro que daban gracias a Dios que el séptimo no terminara con los huesos rotos, pero como iban a saber que tres días después pasaría eso, y que el Hokage quedaría hospitalizado porque al ingresar de forma clandestina al hogar Uchiha, Sakura lo sorprendería y furica lo golpeara, hasta romperle prácticamente los huesos, usándolo como saco de papa, dejándole la cara deformada, siendo todo esto observado por su esposo e hija, bueno y también por Boruto, quien observaba admirado como su tía Sakura, con fuerza bruta, golpeaba al viejo de su padre, y aunque se escuchaba por toda la aldea, e incluso hasta en Suna, los gritos de Naruto, clamando clemencia, respeto, ayuda, entre otras cosas más, nadie, pero absolutamente nadie, lo defendió del golpe descomunal que recibió de su ex compañera de equipo, y es que vamos, quien se animaría a interferir conociendo la fuerza bruta de Sakura?, aunque si somos sinceros, ver la forma en que mutilaba a Naruto en ese momento, su fuerza utilizada en la guerra no era ni el 10 por ciento de lo que estaba utilizando en estos segundos.

Y eso se podía observar al ver como a Sasuke, se le sombreaba la frente, y sentía escalofríos por todo su cuerpo, al conocer la verdadera fuerza bruta de su amada esposa, y si bien aunque lo disimulaba muy bien y mostraba en su rostro una sonrisa orgullosa y hasta socarrona, eso no era motivo para no pensar en jamas pero jamas cabrear de esa forma a su esposa. Y ni que decir de Sarada, que si bien conocida al igual que su padre, bueno y que toda la aldea, los arranques impulsivos de Sakura, jamas había visto así a su madre.

Y es que Sakura ya estaba mas que cabreada, soportando al estupido de su mejor amigo casi hermano, que no entendía que debía esperar un poco más para conocer a su pequeño bebe?, noooo, el tenia que conocerlo ahora, porque no soportaría estar con la incertidumbre de saber que era, y era tanta su euforia por querer conocer a su pequeño Itachi, que no media nada, como fue la noche pasada que el estupido de su mejor amigo se equivoco de puerta y abrió la puerta del baño y casi, pero casi la vio desnuda, gracias a Dios estaba Sasuke ahí, quien prácticamente lo mando a volar con un chidori, y es que nadie pero absolutamente nadie podía verle las curvas a su esposa, más que él, y es que los Uchiha eran tremendamente celosos y posesivos.

Pero bueno, volviendo al punto anterior, no queda más que decir que cuando Sakura termino con Naruto dejándolo estampado en un árbol, con mesas y sillas estampadas en él, se sacudió las manos y sonriéndole de forma inocente y tranquila a su familia, ingreso a la casa a ver a su pequeño Itachi, pues ya era hora de alimentarlo y por culpa de su rubio amigo estaba retrasada en cinco minutos, pero intento de no pensar en eso, porque como medico sabia la importancia de cumplir los horarios con los lactantes, y si recordaba lo atrasada que estaba, volvería para continuar golpeando a Naruto.

Mientras ella entraba, era observada por tres personas que inconscientemente cuando sintieron como el chakra de Sakura cambiaba por uno tenebroso, les dio un respingo, el cual paso al sentir que volvía a la normalidad.

Unos cinco minutos después y suspirando, Sasuke observando a su hija le dice

Sarada, quédate con tu madre, yo llevare al dobe al hospital!.

Sarada asintiendo, entro a su hogar.

Mientras que Sasuke caminaba a donde se encontraba su mejor amigo, y observaba de forma atónita el pulcro trabajo de su esposa, confirmando que jamas debería cabrearle, y es que por mucho que fuera el Uchiha más fuerte, su esposa era de temer, y es que a simple vista su rubio amigo estaba con casi todos los huesos partidos, la nariz chueca, y estaba seguro que más de cinco costillas rotas y quien sabe que otras cosas más, y eso que él no era médico para ya poder diagnosticar que el séptimo estaría por lo menos unas dos semanas hospitalizado, y es que ni siquiera el poder de los bijuus podría ayudarlo a recuperarse más rápido, obteniendo así unas mini vacaciones pero en el hospital, suspirando derrotado, comenzó a sacar a su amigo del lugar donde practicamente lo dejo estampado su esposa, una vez saco todo lo que estaba encima de Naruto, este callo al suelo, escuchandose un quejido y murmullos que decían,

eee ss que nun nunca más ca cabreare a saku sakur a - char n!,

y Sasuke quien lo conocía tan bien, sabia de ante mano que esta no sería la ultima vez, menos al conocer la impertinencia de su mejor amigo casi hermano, así que armándose de paciencia, agarro a Naruto de la ropa con su brazo y comenzó arrastrarlo camino a la salida de su casa par llevarlo al Hospital, mientras pasaba al lado de Boruto,

Vamos Boruto, llevaremos al dobe de tu padre!

y asi, ambos llevaron al septimo al hospital.

Solo queda por aclarar que al llegar al Hospital, se encontraron con Tsunade y Shizune e Ino en la recepción, observando dicha escena, y claro al verlo en dicho estado, todos pero que conste que todos los allí presentes, incluidas las enfermeras y enfermeros llegaron a conclusión que ese trabajo tan bien hecho, no era de nadie más que de Sakura, y es que si hubiese sido trabajo de Sasuke, el rubio solo hubiese llegado chamuscado, como anoche, bueno y electrocutado más de lo debido por la lluvia que caía anoche y el chidori, cortesía de Sasuke.

Obviamente nuestra queridísima Tsunade con una vena en la frente, suponiendo como habría sido la historia, solo se devolvió a preguntar que habitación estaba desocupada, para posteriormente decir

Uchiha!, llévalo a la habitación 215, Shizune acompáñalo, yo ya voy!, y tu Ino informa a Hinata! Boruto, espera aquí! y así sin más, todo se acato como dijo la quinta.

Mientras que al llegar a la habitación asignada, Sasuke sin ninguna tipo de delicadeza arrojo a Naruto sobre la cama, observando como Shizune se acercaba con otras enfermeras y con la misma Tsunade, para comenzar a escribir el diagnostico del séptimo, llegando a la conclusión, que aparte de terminar con la nariz rota, moretones por todas partes, la cara desfigurada, los ojos morados, huesos afuera, hombro dislocado, piernas dislocadas, todas las costillas prácticamente rotas, con casi una perforación al pulmón, y muchas otras cosas más, llegaron a la conclusión que necesitaría dos semanas hospitalizado, y así se confirmaba el diagnostico de Sasuke. Quien internamente admiraba el trabajo de su esposa.

Shizune acercándose a Sasuke le dijo Así que lo hizo otra vez?!

Y es que la verdad, los golpes de Sakura cada vez evolucionaban más, siempre mezclaba nuevas técnicas, y dejaba como resultado un trabajo pulcro, y lamentablemente Naruto, siempre se las ingeniaba para cabrear la poca paciencia de Sakura y terminar siendo utilizado como experimento de los certeros golpes de la discípula de Tsunade. Y por mucho que Naruto pudiera convertirse en modo ermitaño, nada pero absolutamente nada lo salvaría del resultado de la fuerza bruta de Sakura.

Hmp! y sin más nuestro queridísimo Sasuke se fue de la habitación, para irse a su hogar con su familia.

A la salida del Hospital se encontró con Hinata quien al observarlo y luego de suspirar dijo

Lo siento Sasuke-san! pero naruto no aprende!

Ante esto Sasuke solo asintió de forma afirmativa con su cabeza y emprendió nuevamente el camino.

Y así pasaron las dos semanas, entre sermones de Hinata con su esposo, retándolo por no poder esperar al mes e invadir la privacidad de ellos, retos a Boruto, quien ves que podía le pinchaba las costillas a su padre, clemencia pedida por Naruto cuando la quinta le hacia los chequeos, diciendo a su esposa que era una traidora por saber cosas que el no T.T, que él era el hokage y bla bla bla.

Llego el tan esperado día, en que nuestro rubio volvió a la torre Hokage a cumplir con su deber.

Lo peor fue, que al verlo entrar, hubo un silencio, donde ni las moscas volaban. Cuando Naruto llego a su oficina cojeando, y se sentó como si nada en su silla, encendiendo el computador, lo más dignamente posible, Nara ingreso, y observo atónito a Naruto, y es que si bien casi no tenia rastros de los golpes recibidos, su prótesis estaba con una férula, que ayudaba a que no lo moviera, para que se recuperara mejor la movilidad de ese brazo, y solo daba gracias a Dios que Sakura no se lo arranco, porque nadie quería volver a escuchar los quejidos de Naruto con una prótesis nueva. Sin contar la pateadura que le llegaría por parte de Tsunade por no cuidar como corresponde la prótesis antigua.

Y como si nada, Shikamaru puso al día a Naruto con sus responsabilidades, pensando internamente que esto era muy problemático.

Y así pasaron los cuatro días restantes hasta cumplir, el tan esperado mes, donde nuestro séptimo conocería al pequeño Itachi y se revelaría el tan esperado misterio que envolvía al pequeño.

Esa maravillosa mañana, todos observaban como la esposa del séptimo, Hinata se dirigía con sus dos hijos a la oficina de Naruto.

Mientras Naruto terminaba de escribir algunos informes, sitio la puerta de su despacho abrirse para ver su amada esposa e hijos ingresar.

Tebayo! Hinata paso algo?! su esposa dulcemente le contesto

No Naruto-kun!, solo vinimos porque hoy se ha cumplido un mes!

Naruto sin entender a que se refería su esposa, vio nuevamente como se abría la puerta de su oficina, dandole el paso a Sakura con el bebe en sus brazos, a Sarada, Sasuke, a Shikamaru y a Shizune. Al verlos ingresar y ver a Shizune como cerraba la puerta. No entendía porque estaban sus mejores amigos ahí, hasta que Sakura dijo

Naruto, hemos venido para que conozcas a tu pequeño o pequeña sobrina o sobrino, pero antes queremos pedirles! interrumpiendo Sasuke dijo

que seas su padrino, hmp!.

Y en esos momentos nuestro queridísimo rubio, entendido todo, y de forma alegre y con ojos brillos y sonrisa zorruna, se acerco a sus amigos para conocer finalmente al esperado integrante familiar.

Al observarlo llegar tanto Sasuke como Sakura se miraron de reojo, y Sakura dando vuelta a su bebe, para mostrárselo a Naruto, quien resta decir que estaba dormitando en los brazos de su madre y con un gorrito celeste en su cabeza, le dijo

Se llama Itachi!

Naruto mirándolos sorprendido, y sonriendo de forma zorruna, y levantando la voz

TEMEE! Felicidades es un varón, tebayo!.

Ante esto recibio un zape por parte de Sasuke, diciendo Dobe, baja la voz!.

Pero no sacaron nada porque el pequeño Itachi se removió en los brazos de su madre, y abriendo sus ojitos, observo a un extraño que lo miraba con cara estupida y que él no conocía, para luego refugiarse nuevamente en los acogedores brazos de su progenitora.

Ante esto Naruto recibió un nuevo zape de parte de Sasuke, por despertar a su preciado niño. Naruto sobándose la cabeza y mirando de forma fulminante a su amigo, para luego relajarse, solo pudo decir

Teme, es igual a ti, pero tiene los ojos de Sakura-chan!

Me imagino que su pelo es negro, claro Tebayo!,

y es que ya me estaba asustando!,

como no me dejaban conocerlo , en un momento pensé, que era una Sakura en bebe, sin ofender!,

pero es que vamos teme! te imaginas un varón con pelo rosa?!

Tebayooo!

sería el centro de burlas y mofas!

por lo menos tiene el color de ojos de Sakura-chan!

así no tiene tu mirada terrorífica, que dice te meteré un chidori en el culo!,

y es que debes estar de acuerdo conmigo, sin ofender Sara-chan!

como será que hasta llegue a pensar que tenia labios de rana!,

te imaginas Teme, labios de Rana!

jajajajaja Tebayo!,

o un lunar?!

o que hasta que tenia el pelo morado!

porque esa es una mezcla entre el rosa y el negro, cierto tebayo?!

y ante eso pense también, el teme si que no tiene suerte, aparte que le toca a Sakura-chan como esposa, con una fuerza mortal, le toca mala para cocinar!

bueno aunque lo ultimo, debemos reconocer que ha mejorado bastante, pero así y todo yo tuve mas suerte que tu teme!

Mientras todo esto lo decía Naruto, no observaba como sus queridos amigos comenzaban a molestarse, y a prepararce para golpearlo, ni como Sakura le daba a Sasuke a su pequeño Itachi para que este lo tomara en brazos, mientras se preparaba para moler a golpes a Naruto. Pero Boruto quien si estaba atento solo pudo decirle,

Hey Viejo estúpido, mejor callada tu asquerosa boca!,

pero como es Naruto solo lo miro feo y le dijo Cállate mocoso, respétame soy tu padre!

y continuo con su parloteo, mientras Boruto solo podía murmurar, Te lo advertir!.

Pero así y todo Nuestro Heróe, decidió que lo mejor era continuar provocando su destino, hasta que en un momento donde todos pensaron que se le quitaría lo estúpido e impertinente y dejaría de hablar tantas cosas absurdas, dejo de hablar, para cuando volvió abrir su bocota, solo terminar de marcar su sentencia de lo que pasaría en algunos minutos próximos.

espera un momento Teme, no le han sacado el gorro?!,

Teme no me digas que…..

y hasta hay quedo Naruto ya que no pudo continuar diciendo nada, al observar como a sus dos mejores amigos los cubría una energía terrorífica que lo miraban con ojos afilados, una Sakura con las mechas paradas, comenzando hacerse sonar los puños, a su mejor amigo lo observaba con el sharingan activado, y al pequeño Itachi que estaba en brazos de su padre y ya sin gorro, se le podía ver el color de su pelo, que así como dijo Naruto era igual al de… su madre, así es, al de su madre, Itachi no tenia, el pelo negro, noooo, lo tenia rosa y ojos jade como Sakura, y tragando saliva, sonriendo nerviosamente, pensando que él y su estúpida boca lo metía siempre en problemas, intentando de salvar lo que quedaría de su pellejo, intento de hacer las paces,

E E TE TEME! SA SAKU SAKURA-CHAN! LO SI SIEN… ! y hasta ahi no puedo hablar más porque fueron segundos, los que se demoro Sakura en abalanzarse sobre él.

Y es que así era, Itachi si bien era exactamente a Sasuke de bebe, tenia el mismo color de ojos que su madre, y el mismo color de pelo también, así es, nuestro queridísimo Itachi era de pelo rosa y ojos verdes. Un bebe encantador, a ojos de todos los que estaban en la oficina, y de los que ya lo conocían.

Y en ese momento, todos los que estaban a su alrededor, tuvieron el mismo pensamiento, que esta sería la séptima guerra, ya que la bocota de Naruto siempre lo ponía en problemas, ante esto Shizune solo pudo decir, le enviare un mensaje a Tsunade, para que prepare una habitación!.

Mientras que el Nara, solo murmuraba, esto se pondrá tan problemático!,

y efectivamente en ese momento todos, dieron un paso hacia atrás, al observar como a Sakura, se le paraban los pelos mientras gritaba, SHANAROOO! y comenzaba a golpear a Naruto, tirándolo como saco de papas nuevamente por toda esa oficina, todos observaban como Naruto parecía una bandera flameante de un lado para otro, observaban como Sakura le dislocaba el brazo, lo mordia, le metía los dedos en los ojos, mientras Naruto gritaba,

ME DUELE TEBAYO! PIEDAD SAKURA-CHAN!,

pero nada, ante esto Sakura tomo el computador de Naruto y le dio con el en la cabeza, y gracias a Dios que era resistente, porque o sino todos estaban seguros que en estos momentos lo tendría de bufanda, pero no conforme con eso agarro a Naruto de un pie y lo lanzo sobre el escritorio, el cual se partió al instante, para luego rematarlo y cuando todos pensaban que ya no había un solo hueso que sonara más, y que no le podrían hacer nada más al séptimo, solo pudieron ver como Sakura le hacia una llave, haciendo sonar los huesos que le quedaban enteros, mientras Sasuke le entregaba un rato Itachi a Sarada, y se preparaba con un chidori, siendo Naruto rematado por este mismo, cuando Sakura lo levanto en el aire y lo pateo, mientras un Naruto electrocutado salía volando por la ventana, como un verdadero proyectil, siendo alcanzado por carpetas, lo que quedaba de su escritorio, la silla, y el computador, el cual lamentablemente se desvió del camino.

Pero claro, todo esto era observado desde afuera por nuestro queridísimo ex sensei y sexto Hokage, Kakashi.

Y Hatake quien observaba todo, solo podía pensar, con una gota en su frente, que gracias a Dios jamas recibió un golpe de esos de su ex alumna, el problema es que nunca espero que en esos momentos, y de casualidad le rebotara el pc de Naruto en la cabeza, provocándole un chichón, y es que vamos a quien se le ocurría observar todo desde una rama del árbol que esta cerca de la ventana?. Por donde unos segundos antes salió volando nuestro héroe, quedando enterrado como estampilla en el suelo.

Mientras todos estaban con gotas en sus frentes, observaban como Sasuke volviendo a la normalidad, se acercaba donde su hija y tomaba al pequeño Itachi, quien observaba todo de forma curiosa, pero se acomodaba en los brazos de su progenitor, ya que se sentía seguro, comenzaba a salir, seguido por Sakura quien tomaba de la mano a Sarada. y escuchándolos murmurar,

Estupido Dobe! debi meterle el chidori en el culo!

Ese Naruto me las pagara! él y su estúpida bocota!

Cuando ya los perdieron de vista, y suspirando, y unos minutos después, sintieron que la tierra temblaba y alcanzando a llegar al pasillo, observaron como la oficina de Naruto se desmoronaba, cayéndole escombros al pobre séptimo. Mirando a lo lejos como Sakura, retomaba su postura normal e indignada comenzaba a caminar nuevamente, seguida tanto por Sarada como por Sasuke.

Boruto admirado solo podía pensar, eso te pasa por ser un viejo estupido!

Lo que ellos no sabían, pero si se imaginaban, es que el unico problema que ocasiono aquel derrumbe, había sido culpa nuevamente de Naruto, quien al observar como sus amigos se iban y pasaban por su lado, tuvo la desfachatez, así es, de querer decir algo en el momento equivocado, observando como a Sakura se le paraban los pelos, Sasuke tomaba a su hija y la alejaba junto con él, pues este conociendo a su esposa, sabia que no era bueno estar su lado en esos momentos, observaron como se acercaba a unos metros prudentes de Naruto, y acumulando chakra en su pie golpeaba la tierra, formando una grieta que se dirigía al edificio de los Hokages, haciendo que a este se le desprendiera la oficina de Naruto y los escombros cayeran sobre él, a ver si de esta forma aprendía a no meterse con su pequeño y hermoso Itachi.

Lo unico que el rubio pudo pensar antes de quedar en la inconsciencia por unos minutos, fue, que la próxima vez diría que el color rosa era bonito y que su amigo tenia suerte. Y que no debía pedirles ayuda, después de una discusión. Para después no saber más de él, hasta que fue ingresado al Hospital.

Kakashi quien miro esto ultimo sorprendido, solo pudo pensar que todos esos destrozos saldrían bastantes caros, y que Naruto sería conocido por siempre como el Hokage, que si bien fue un héroe, fue el que mas destrozos provoco.

Mientras a lo lejos se podía observar como la familia Uchiha caminaba tranquilamente, siendo observada por los aldeanos, quienes para variar suspiraban resignados, y es que desde que nuevamente se habían juntado el ex equipo 7, y si bien ya eran mayores y tenían su familia, se daban cuenta que eran los mismos niños que hace tanto tiempo atrás, provocaban destrozos en la aldea.

Sasuke quien iba al lado de su hija Sarada, quien estaba entremedio de sus progenitores, observaba de reojo a su amada esposa, para luego observar a su pequeño Itachi, quien bostezando se acomodaba en los brazos de su padre para dormir un rato, antes de llegar a casa cuando su cariñosa madre y progenitora, seguramente le daría su alimento.

Observando ahora a Sarada, para luego volver a mirar a su pequeño, para sonreír de forma orgullosa por su familia, Y es que si bien Sasuke, sabia que el rosa era un color afeminado, reconocía que la mezcla del rosa en el pelo con los ojos jade como su madre, eran la mezcla perfecta para el pequeño Itachi. Y pobre del que se mofara de él, porque él mismo como padre y estaba seguro que también Sarada, los patearían hasta pedir clemencia, y ni que se diga de la fuerza bruta de su esposa, si alguien se mete con su familia. Sonriendo orgullosamente y llevando a su pequeño en brazos, se fue con su esposa e hija camino a la casa, dejando al dobe de su mejor amigo botado entre los escombros, con media torre Hokage destruida a sus espaldas.

Cuando Tsunade vio a Naruto en el estado que llego, aparte de pegar el grito en el cielo, de golpearlo ahora ella, por decirle a su pequeño nieto que era afeminado y todas las estupideces que dijo, lo llevo sin delicadeza a la habitación 215 y lo arrojo en la cama sin delicadeza alguna, para comenzar a acomodarle los hueso y sanarlo, mientras se escuchaba hasta en Suna los gritos de Naruto, y así escuchando por toda konoha los gritos del rubio, los aldeanos y hasta en Suna, el mismo Gara suspiraron y continuaron con sus vidas. Mientras el héroe gritaba.

ba ba-chan!, y con lagrimas en los ojos T.T Naruto enfrento su destino, estando seguro que esta vez estaría todo un mes hospitalizado, por culpa de su gran bocota, que le gustaba cabrear a sus mejores amigos.

Pero de lo que si estaba seguro nuestro queridísimo rubio, es que el día que su queridísimo mejor amigo casi hermano, tuviera en sus brazos a una pequeña pelirrosa, igual que su madre, ese día ardería Konoha, porque pobre del que quisiera verla, el mismo Sasuke la alejaría de todos, y la encerraría en una burbuja, para que nadie le quitara a su pequeña princesa.

Y así con esos pensamientos, se alegraba por la felicidad de su mejor amigo y casi hermano, porque si Sakura-chan estaba destinada para alguien, era solamente para Sasuke, y él para ella. Y así, se quedo pensando también que nunca, pero nunca más cabrearía a Sakura-chan, y es que no quería volver a estar así, la próxima vez esperaría paciente a que sus amigos le quisieran presentar al nuevo o nueva integrante familiar, y es que vamos, estaba más que seguro que antes de dos años se vería un nuevo bebe Uchiha en Konoha. Y es que después de doce años, hay que ponerse al día.

El gran problema y que nadie espero, es que siete meses después, en donde disfrutaron de una tranquilidad, el séptimo llegara volando al hospital, atravesando el techo, llegando justo a la habitación 215, donde ya lo esperaba Tsunade con Shizune y un equipo médico, al a ver ido a ver a su ahijado a la casa de sus amigos, y es que no es agradable que la primera frase del pequeño Itachi fuera Dobe y Teme!. Y obviamente Sasuke, esa noche terminara con un ojo en tinta y durmiendo en el sofá, pensando solamente en querer matar a su estúpido amigo casi hermano, por tener que dormir ahí sin poder manosear y disfrutar toda la noche de las espectaculares curvas de su amada esposa.

HMP! ESTUPIDO DOBE!.

Y luego de años, pero cuando digo años sin publicar aquí, les traigo una pequeña historia de mi pareja favorita de Naruto, esta historia me costo dos días en escribirla, la verdad me divertí imaginándome lo que sucedía, y es que a quien no le gustaría ver a nuestra Sakura de esta forma golpeando a Naruto, y embarazada nuevamente, y obviamente el lado proyecto de Sasuke con su familia y de Sarada. A parte que seamos sinceros, después de todo el drama que kishimoto ha dado, y que ha revolucionado todo, porque si, hasta yo misma quede plop cuando salio el nuevo manga y casi pegue el grito en el cielo, y después dije, vamos, pensemos con la cabeza fría, Sasuke nunca acepto contacto físico de otras que no fuera Sakura, al resto las repelía, luego dije con lo de las fotos, si pensamos que ha estado 12 años fuera, lo más probable es que Sakura lo hiciera porque Sasuke nunca le gustaban las fotos, vamos siempre ha sido apático nuestro queridísimo pelinegro. Pero debo reconocer que por muchas teorías y que intente de pensar con la cabeza fría, me costaba un mundo. y así comencé a leer teorías, etc, hasta que llegue a la explicación que escribo o que se llama, "El análisis loquillo de Rose", que esta publicado en el facebook de **SasuSaku ** Eternal Love **** , y dije ok, solo hay que tener fe, y que efectivamente lo más probable es que Sasuke esta solo protegiendo a su familia, para no repetir lo que vivido cuando era pequeño. Y así, posteriormente nace esta historia, y al comenzar a pensarla dije, vamos terminemos y dejemos algo que ayude a despejar las mentes del resto y a pensar positivo, así que divirtamonos un rato con algo que ha intentado de ser comido sacando sonrisas de ustedes.

Sin nada más que decir, que tengan paciencia aquellos que continuaron mis otras historias, que poco a poco estoy volviendo al ritmo, tengo una historia más para publicar, pero que lo haré cuando la tenga más avanzada, y que las otras las actualizare un poco más adelante, necesito retomar las historias y ver como continuarlas. Os quiero!, y muchas gracias por su apoyo incondicional.

Y antes de despedirme me queda decirles que la verdad no había pensado que volvería a escribir, pero bueno aquí esta y espero les gustara de todo corazón.


End file.
